


We're Live

by strawberriesANDchocolates



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exposure, Light Smut, Live, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Smutty, gulf has a praise kink, gulf is his baby, mew is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates
Summary: MewGulf are finishing a live with their lovely fans, however the fans have no idea how much they are holding back from pouncing on each other. After the live is over MewGulf finally get the chance to fulfill their desires. That is until they figure out the live is still on..
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203
Collections: All





	We're Live

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a looooong time but never got around to writing it. Thanks to @babykanawut on twitter who asked for "gulf praise kink agenda" so I decided to combine it with my own idea. I hope you all like it!!<3<3

"Sweethearts, I think we have to go now," Mew said, and Gulf shivered because of the hot air of his breath that suddenly touched his nape. 

They were having a live with the fans and it had been going on for two hours now. Two damn long hours. Mew was sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist playing with his tummy, and it was distracting as hell. Throughout this whole live Mew had been touching him; stroking his tummy, an arm around his shoulder, there had even been a few almost-kisses. 

It was safe to say that Gulf was slowly dying. 

Before the live Mew had been so kind to change his shirt right in front of him, and the sight had riled him up and made his blood burn. Therefore he hadn't been able to hold himself back from pulling his lover close and kiss him senseless. It had turned into a hot makeout session with strings of saliva between their lips and a firm grind making him hard as a rock in his pants. Then it was all interrupted by P'Best who had called and asked if they weren't gonna start the live which startled them both, because as usual they had been in their own little world thinking that they could fuck on the couch, but they had a live to do which they had promised, and Gulf would feel awful if he had to cancel it for this. Which meant he had sat through this whole live with a hard on in his pants, and whenever he leaned back against Mew he could feel his hard on against his butt as well. It was long and firm and fit perfectly between his cheeks, and sometimes he couldn't stop himself from grinding back onto it, taking pride in Mew's hitching breath. He could imagine how it felt inside of him, knew how it would drag against his sensitive walls and fill him up to the brim. He had tried that soooo many times and he never got tired of the weight of his lover's thick cock inside of him.

He wanted it so fucking bad and yet here he had been for two whole fucking hours where he had to restrain himself, and he wasn't sure he could do it much longer. Lucky for him he was sure Mew felt the same way who was right now ending the live. THANK GOD.

"It was fun guys!" Gulf said with a big smile on his lips. "Take care! Bye bye!" 

He said goodbye to the fans softly and blew air kisses at the screen in front of him there was filled with loving comments telling them to take care, stay safe and get some rest because "they looked tired". At least he looked tired and not like he was fucking exploding which was how he had felt throughout the whole live. 

Mew turned the live off with a veiny hand and Gulf's chocolate eyes followed it. His fingers were so long, and his mind immediately went to something VERY sinful, like he knew how deep they could reach inside of him, and how much he needed that right fucking now!

"Where were we?" 

His boyfriend's voice was even deeper than it usually was, speaking every word so softly and yet so sinfully, that expert tounge wrapping around every word like Gulf wanted it to wrap around his cock and make him go crazy. 

"You don't remember?" Gulf shot back at his lover with a smirk, and turned around in his embrace so he straddled his lap. 

"Hmm.." Mew looked as if he was thinking it over, but Gulf knew he was just teasing. He was very well aware of what they had done before the live started, and the hands holding his waist tightly proved that. 

"Enlighten me then," the other man said with glittery eyes and a smile that made Gulf shiver. Enlighten him? Oh, he could do that. 

Remembering the mindblowing kiss they had shared two hours ago and just how much he wanted to continue it, he leaned forward and crashed their lips together. It was soft and sensual to begin with, but the sweet taste of his lover's moist lips was enough to make him utter a needy hitch of breath, and without a second thought he seperated his lips, hoping Mew would take the hint. 

Suddenly Mew's wet tounge grazed his plump bottom lip before it moved inside his cavern and caressed everything on its way, and he mewled happily and eagerly played along by battling Mew's tounge. However, he was quickly melting into a puddle of goo and so he lost the battle and ended up surrendering to his boyfriend who happily took the prize by embracing his tounge with his own. It was impossible to win over Mew. Every nibble and suckle to his lips was enough to make him want more. 

"Nhnn.." Gulf uttered a whine when Mew sucked at his upper lip again which wasn't a surprise cause he knew Mew liked his upper lip the most, and he could feel the other's smile against his mouth.

"I will always win, baby, so why are you trying to fight me?"

When he opened his eyes he stared into another pair there was filled with something so warm and desirable he wanted to swallow it and never give it back. Not to mention his voice was out of this world. Gulf always told himself "no, phi's voice cannot get any deeper, it's as deep as the ocean already," but he was very wrong and this was the evidence; Gulf could DROWN in Mew's raspy, deep voice and he wouldn't mind. It was there he belonged after all, with his lover, IN his lover, with his lover IN him. 

"I guess I hope one day you will lose," he teased back. Usually he would smile cheekily and maybe even raise an eyebrow, but this time he couldn't. He was too filled with pent up need and wanted to ravish his lover. If the look in Mew's eyes was anything to go by, he felt the exact same way. The man looked like a predator who just waited to pounce and FUCK he couldn't wait for Mew to pounce on him and give him everything he needed.

"Never.." 

Mew smiled through that word and looked very satisfied with himself before he came closer, and a veiny hand sneaked underneath the back of Gulf's t-shirt. "You know.." He placed a kiss against Gulf's jaw. "I always win.." Another kiss. "Because.."

This time there was no kiss coming. Gulf expected it and yet it never came. He sat there filled with pent up sexual tension, waiting for his lover to do something, ANYTHING, and finally Mew's lips wrapped around his earlobe before he whispered hotly into his ear; "I love making my kitty purr."

The young man shivered in his boyfriend's lap, every vein trembling with unsatisfied need. Mew was slowly breaking apart and he didn't mind, but at the same time he couldn't take it anymore either. 

And in that very moment he actually purred. 

"Yes, like that. I love hearing your voice, your pretty voice.." Yet it was Mew's deep voice against his ear that made him go crazy not to mention how his cheeks were blushing right now. His boyfriend knew very well what compliments did to him, even if he didn't want to admit it. They just made him so..giddy. 

"Meeww..hnn.." 

He leaned his head back in bliss with his eyes closed as said man played a sensual game with his ear. It was a slow torture consisting of Mew's tounge licking into his ear, then licking the soft earlobe, before he nibbled on it and pulled gently. The action made Gulf arch in Mew's lap and Mew's grip grew tighter around his waist and on his back. 

"Such lovely reactions..why are you holding back? Don't. I wanna feel it," Mew said and grabbed Gulf's hands there were cuddled up to his chest and moved them up into his hair. Gulf liked tugging at Mew's soft locks. It was just his thing. Whenever he felt really good he did it to keep himself grounded as well as show how good he felt.

As soon as his hands were settled in their familiar home and Mew started playing with his ear again, Gulf no longer held back and stretched his neck with a moan and pulled at Mew's hair. The other uttered a low growl into his ear and it was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard. Such a deep, deep growl tingling throughout his needy body. 

Mew's wet and hot tounge wrapped around his earlobe and pushed it fourth and back inside of his mouth, before he continued downwards to do the same to his neck. Soon wet kisses and suckles were placed all over the caramel collumn and he stretched his neck even more. "Ah..Mew.."

"Yes, moan my name like that.." 

How could he not when Mew literally made him see stars behind his eyelids.

Suddenly the delicious mouth on his neck disappeard and he almost panicked. He didn't want it to end. No, not here! He was so hard in his pants and he knew he was leaking, making them a bit wet in the front, and he could feel Mew's hard on as well. It was too early to end this. They hadn't even started.

He opened his eyes and looked at his lover with blown pupils, and Mew looked just as wrecked as he felt even though he wasn't the one who had been teased for what felt like a billion years. Messy hair, hazy eyes, a dopey smile on his red lips. Mew looked amazing.

"You're blushing so hard already. Your little cute ears are all red," Mew said, and Gulf was sure he was blushing even more now. However he leaned into the soft touch to his ear when Mew reached up and massaged the flesh in between his long fingers. 

It was when the fingers slowly went from his ear down his neck and pressed onto sore spots that he realised Mew had just given him marks there. The other's dark eyes followed and Gulf imagined he was probably admiring them right now. 

"How does it look?"

Mew looked up and made eye contact with him, and then he smiled. How could a smile be so sinful yet so sweet? "Perfect."

"Good," he smiled back at his boyfriend. He would proudly wear those marks, even if they had to be covered by makeup soon. However, that was not tonight, because tonight Mew was gonna take him hard and rough like he wanted him to.

But as Mew continued to devour his neck and collarbone, Gulf had the feeling that Mew wasn't gonna let him off easy. No, he was gonna take it slow with him, torture him and make him beg. 

"Phii.." He moaned and grinded his hips down. If it hadn't been for their clothes he would have grinded right on Mew's large, hard cock. "Come on.."

He felt a bit of pride when Mew moaned at the action; "Come on what? What do you want, pretty baby?"

There was the compliment again making him all flustered, and in return he wiggled in his Daddy's lap. 

"You know what I want..Daddy.." He whimpered and made puppy eyes at his lover. This was something he knew that worked against Mew. Whenever he really wanted something all he had to do was beg in a cute voice and make puppy eyes, though this time he added the Daddy because he knew how much Mew liked that. 

He watched his Daddy melt and he knew he had won the battle. Mew's gaze turned softer and so did his grip, like he was giving up on holding back. He felt proud of himself.

"I guess I will treat you since you've been a good boy."

Gulf was exploding and he wasn't sure he could take much more of this. He liked being Mew's "good boy", and he felt pleased at the words as well as needy as hell.

"But..I don't have anymore lube," Mew then continued and Gulf froze. They were in Mew's house and he regretted it now cause he remembered there was half a bottle of lube inside his own bed drawer, but his home was too far away. No turning back. 

"Oh..can't we just..use something else?"

The other man seemed amused at his proposition; "Something else? What do you have in mind?"

Gulf bit his bottom lip in embarrassment and looked around the living room. Something they could use as lube..urgh, Gulf wasn't an expert in this, how was he supposed to know!? There was no way in hell he was gonna let this stop his boyfriend from fucking him deeply and roughly. His thighs were shaking and his cock leaking in his pants; he was gonna get some fucking relief no matter what. 

For a moment he considered saying they should just use their spit but then his eyes turned to the leftover popcorn they had eaten to a movie earlier. The bowl was still a bit shiny from the butter. And that was when it hit him..

"Butter."

Mew raised an eyebrow. "Butter?"

With blushing cheeks Gulf gazed on his lover and nodded. "Butter will work..right? As long as the butter has melted a bit.."

For a moment Mew looked like he had been hit by a truck cause he stopped all motion. Gulf wondered if he had unintentionally killed his lover before suddenly Mew pulled him close and attacked his chest through his shirt.

"Fuck, Gulf, how do you do this to me.." He whispered needily before he made eye contact with the soccer player, and Gulf could see the predator was now fully out of its cage. He was done waiting, done teasing. "Yes, the butter works. Why does that turn me on so much. Eating butter from your chocolate skin..must taste so good."

Gulf swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his heartbeat quicken. He wouldn't be surprised if Mew could feel it against his own chest cause it was so rapid it almost jumped out of his chest. Mew..licking butter..off his body..

His mind went blank when he imagined it, and so without another thought, he grabbed the back of Mew's head and pulled it forward so he could press their lips together in a passionate makeout session. Mew's lips moved against his own, biting and licking and chewing his lips as if they were his favorite chewing gum. He couldn't stop moaning against Mew's mouth which swallowed up all of his choked noises. "Hnn!..Mhmm.." 

Tounges were mingling, one pushing the other into motion which created an erotic dance. Gulf knew Mew's tounge, his whole mouth, lips, his whole body, and yet a kiss from him never felt the same, while it also felt familiar. 

When Gulf turned his head to the other side to deepen the kiss more he felt a string of saliva connecting their lips, and blood rushed down between his legs which urged him into action, and soon they were dry humping on the couch. 

Mew grabbed the bottom his shirt and was about to pull it over his head when a ringtone ruined the moment.

He froze and blinked in surprise. The ringtone was familiar but his mind couldn't make out whoose phone it came from, and judging by Mew's shocked face, he felt the same way. Everything was so hazy in Gulf's mind. All there was, was Mew, Mew and Mew. Why did someone have to break their bubble? AGAIN!?

"It's your phone."

Mew's voice broke him out of his trance, and he started scrambling after his phone. It was on the table next to the sofa, and he stayed on Mew's lap when he pressed the green button on the screen without looking at who was calling. No way he was leaving his boyfriend's hot lap. 

"Yes?" Fuck, his voice sounded like he had just been asleep for five hours or something like that. It was waaaayyy too raspy.

"..The live is still on."

It was definitietly P'Best's voice, that one he caught, but the words..

"W-what??"

"The live is still on. You didn't turn it off."

Gulf's blood froze. Wait..he thought he had seen Mew turn the live off but maybe he hadn't pressed the button hard enough. He turned and looked back at the phone on the table behind him, and he immediately noticed that the camera was still on.

Which meant EVERYONE had just seen he and Mew almost have sex.

He blushed profusely and turned off the call without a word. P'Best could wait. He was in shock. What the fuck should he do. What should THEY do. There was no coming back from this. Everyone probably recorded it-

Mew carefully lifted him down from his lap and placed him on the couch next to him. "We're very sorry guys..uhm..it won't happen again, we promise. We will really be going now. Please bear with us," Mew said with his hands pressed together in front of him, and then he turned the live off for real. 

"Gulf, it's gonna be okay," a soft voice spoke to him, and warm, familiar arms pulled him into a tight hug. Mew's hugs were the best. They were warm and comfortable and made him feel safe, also now when he was kind of freaking out about the latest news. 

"Argh, I'm so embarrassed!!" He buried his face in Mew's chest to try and hide there where thousands of people hadn't witnessed them always having sex. "I can't believe that just happened. How do we-"

"It's gonna be okay," Mew repeated and pulled away enough for their eyes to meet, "we'll take it one day at a time. Other than that, there are some positives with this."

Gulf raised his eyebrows curiously; "What positive things?"

"Well..at least now we don't have to announce our relationship. Everyone already knows we're together." 

He slapped Mew's hard bicep but yes, he was kind of right, and the way he was smiling cutely at him was enough to make him in a better mood. "Mew!!"

"What? It's true. And now we have it on camera how cute and hot you are when you're in my lap." 

Dear lord, Mew's teasings never stopped. Even in a situation like this Mew would find ways to cheer him up and make him giggle, just like he was doing right now, and he couldn't be more grateful for the other man whom he called his boyfriend. The man he loved.

"Are you saying you think it's hot we have it on camera?"

Biting his bottom lip Mew looked like he tried to play innocent.

"....Yes."

"MEW!" 

Even though he was trying to be mad at Mew it was damn hard because of his laughter that filled the room two seconds after. His laugh was so pure, in a higher pitch than his deep voice, and it filled Gulf's ears with blissful music. "Oh, come here baby," he said and pulled Gulf against his chest, "it will be fine. We'll take it one day at a time. Remember, I'm always here for you."

Gulf's heart melted and he smiled lovingly at his partner. "I know." He knew Mew would always be there for him. It didn't matter where they were, what they were doing, whatever it may be, the other man fulfilled his promise every day, every hour, every second, and Gulf couldn't appreciate it enough. He took care of him and had done it ever since day one.

He wrapped his arms around Mew's neck and almost crawled up his broad body before he whispered; "Now, where were we?" Repeating Mew's words from before, and he noticed the spark that appeard in his Phi's eyes which made him feel like the happiest man in the world. In the matter of a few seconds they were back in their own little bubble, kissing and embracing, warm skin against warm skin. 

This time they just made sure their phones were off.

\----

They both went through social media the next day and Gulf blushed tomato red at some of the tweets he saw.

_"I can't believe MewGulf just fucked right in front of our salads."_

_"MewGulf boyfriends; CONFIRMED."_

_"gulf has a praise kink and you can't change my mind"_

Well..it was all true, wasn't it? 


End file.
